Danger Zone
by karenlol
Summary: Austin and Ally are sworn enemies in school. The only conflict is that they sleep with each other in bed, make out, and do other hot stuff to each other. Ally is a bad girl and Austin is a bad boy. They are not interested in each other at all. Rated M for sex and crude language. OOC.
1. Let's Do This

**Danger Zone**

**Just to say, I never would've wrote like this in any of my other stories because I'm not into mature ratings, but for you guys, I would do anything. You guys are awesome.**

Ally's POV:

I'm Ally Dawson, the baddest girl in school. I am approximately seventeen years old. "Move it." I pushed around nerds and geeks.

_Lovely._ I saw Austin in the hallway kissing one of his recurring girlfriends. "Hey Moon!" he smirked. "Jealous much, Dawson?" I fake laughed. "Oh, you have no idea."

"Girl, he doesn't need you anymore." I pushed the girl out of the way. He smirked. "Miss me, babe?"

"Hell no." I got closer to his face, and he leaned in. I almost kissed him. I leaned in so close that he could smell my peppermint gum. He lingered, he wants me.

"Oh, you want this, huh?" I smirked. "Well," I turned around. "You're not gonna get this." he laughed. "C'mon, you and I both know you want me."

He grabbed my waist. "Baby, don't be like this." he whispered into my ear. He planted multiple kisses on my neck.

"Holy shit, Moon." I said as I moaned. His hands traveled up onto my breasts. The bell rang, thank god.

I went to class, leaving Moon to deal with later. "Where are you going, babe?" I clenched my teeth. "I am not your babe."

"Damn, you are hard to get." he crossed his arms. "I'm going to class." I spoke bravely. He laughed heartily. "The great Allyson Dawson, going to class?"

"Fine," I gave up. "You wanna fool around? I'll fool around." he smirked.

I was blindfolded by Austin so I couldn't see. "Moon, where are we going?"

"You'll see." I could sense his smirk upon his face. "Badass." he bit my lip. He forcefully kisses me, pinned down on a soft object.

"Asshole, loosen the blindfold." I shouted.

"Not a chance, Dawson." I pouted. "Fine." he loosened the blindfold. "Thanks, Moon. This make out session, just so you know, does not mean anything." I laid on the bed. "Whatever, I'd never want you anyway."

"Whatever does that mean?" I pretended to be hurt. He scoffed. "You're not my type."

"You're not my type either." I said. "But we can still make out." he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess." I gasped as he kissed me again, touching my bra strap. I smacked him upside his head but he took over.

He took off my shirt. My favorite tee, ruined by this king of stupidity. I glanced over at my watch. "Moon, we have to go back to school." he groaned and kept kissing my neck.

"Why go back when we can have a little more fun?" he said suductively. "Hell no." I rejected. "Loosen up, Daws. This is our senior year."

"Look, you're gonna give me a hickey if you don't stop kissing my neck!" he scoffed. "Chill." he started kissing downward, my neck to my body.

"My parents are gonna find out. Oh my, okay. You wanna fool around, but you have no idea what you're messing with." I subtly spoke.

"Ooh, Dawson." he signaled me to bring it on. "I'm not your type, but I'll make you happy." he sighed. "We'll see." I scoffed. I sat up, prepared to make a proposition. "How bout this, we'll pretend to date for one month." I asked. "What's the dilemma?" Austin asked. "Oh, nothing's the dilemma,"

"I just wanted to see if we work." I said. "Oh honey," he fake laughed. "We work in bed." I laughed. "Not gonna happen anymore. No sex, got it?"

"Fine. What's in it for me?" he asked. "The satisfaction of helping an enemy?" he sighed. "You can kiss me all you want, babe. That's my offer and I'm putting it on the table." I offered him. He had a very large grin on his face.

"Sure, I'll do it, babe." there's that word again. Babe and baby were the words of my weaknesses.

I cringed, he smirked. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked, holding my hand. "Today's May twelfth, so it starts now." I said credulously. "Okay, it's settled. We are officially fake girlfriend and boyfriend." I heard him snicker.

"Wanna ditch school today, Dawson?" he asked, still holding my hand.

"Yes... Psyche! I don't wanna ditch school. I may be a bad girl, but I'm still expected to do well in school, Monica." I spoke, flipping my hair the other way.

"Hey, does everyone know my middle name?" I snickered. "A lot of people know. It's not your first day, you know." I kissed him.

He deepened the kiss by adding his tongue, he put his hand on my chin. I added my tongue too, wrapping my arms around him.

He unclipped my bra, and flung it on the ground. "Moon, what did I say?!" I shouted, holding my bra and covering my breasts. "Damn girl, have some fun." he expertly snickered.

"Damn Moon, you make me vomit." I lingered. "I hope that it's in a good way. C'mon Dawson, lighten up." he said.

"Fucking perv. Stop, okay?" he shook his head. "Fuck, stop it!" I screamed. "Can we go back to school now?" I asked.

"We would, but school is over." I checked the time. It was 3:15 p.m. Already 3:15? Oh my god.

Austin was smirking. "Hey Dawson, don't you wanna cover up?" he pointed to my breasts. I jumped, and covered up.

"Your parents here?" I asked. "Nah, my parents are in San Francisco for business." he cringed. "Why?" he asked. "I don't know, maybe," I shrugged. "Maybe we could have some fun?" I asked.

"Now you're talking." he laid on the bed. "Hey, can I use your bathroom?" I asked. "Sure. Go down and take a left." he squeaked. "I will meet you in there." I winked as I walked down the hall.

"On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright." I sang, turning on the shower.

After fifteen minutes of being in your typical shower, I turned off the shower and brushed my teeth.

I wrapped a towel around my body, I exited the bathroom. "Moon, your turn to be in the shower." I exclaimed, leaning against the bedroom doorway. "Fuck Dawson, you make me so horny, it isn't funny." I laughed humorlessly. "Control yourself, tiger."

After twenty five minutes, he came back. "Where were you? If we are going to have oral sex, at least let me grab a condom." I went back to the living to find my purse. I crossed my arms. He pinned me against the wall. He was so close that I could smell his cinnamon breath. He kissed me with force, his tongue was pushing into my mouth.

His hands were on my waist five minutes after, loosening my towel. His mouth went from sucking my face to suckling my neck, giving me a hickey. He kept kissing downward until he reached my breasts.

I moaned so hard. He (A/N: this is a filler chapter) kept circling my breasts, slowly. "Moon, stop teasing. PLEASE. I beg you." I groaned. "Say my full name, Dawson. Say my name. Say it." I tried to say it.

"Austin... Moon. Austin Monica..." he smirked. "Austin Monica, what?" I groaned. "Austin M-Monica Moon." I groaned.

He smirked again. He sucked my breasts, leaving me to moan. I unbuttoned his jacket, his abs were out to play.

I started to kiss downward his stomach, but in time, I found myself unzipping his jeans. "Really, puppy boxers?" I giggled. "For a bad boy, you really seem to enjoy puppy boxers." I quaintly spoke. "Well, what bout you, Miss, uh, naked?" he sniffed. "At least you don't see puppies on my underwear."

"Touché, Dawson." he spoke. I toyed with his penis, he groaned. "Stop messing with me." I half-smiled. "I told you to stop messing with the Allyson Dawson. Let me hear you shout my entire name." he shook his head.

"Moon, let me hear my entire last name." he shook his head yet again. I went faster and harder. He moaned, no last name.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." I took off his boxers, and started to suck his penis. It was disgusting, but he left me no choice. I'm not even into him, okay? Don't even get me started. "Sweetie, say my name." I mumbled, still sucking.

He tried to hold it in, but it was no use. He wanted me so bad, I felt it.

"Austin! SAY IT." I squealed. His legs began to shake.

"ALLYSON DAWSON, COULD YOU PLEASE DON'T EVER STOP?" he finally said. "FUCK YOU." I said.

He started toying with my area after I stopped. "Austin," I moaned. "PLEASE STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING ME." he smirked. "AUSTIN, I MEAN IT." I moaned with pleasure. He started licking it, hard. "GOD! YOU ARE FUCKING SHIT." I scream. I felt this hot liquid, I held it in.

He started to suck my breasts again. "ARGH, GOD! FUCK, YOU ARE, LORD."

"Say that I'm the master of sex." he said. I shook my head. He sucked my breasts harder. "NO! NO! NO! OKAY, YOU, AUSTIN MONICA MOON, ARE A MASTER OF SEX! OKAY!?" I screamed.

I felt this hot liquid pouring out of me. He and I sat down, full of exhaustion. "Hey, call me if you ever wanna do this again, okay? You are still not my type, but maybe you could have some fun with me." Austin winked.

"Depends, are we still pretend girlfriend and boyfriend?" he nodded. "Definitely, Dawson."

I went to school the next day, seeing Austin flirting. _As usual._

Austin's POV:

"Hey, you wanna come to my place? Maybe make out a little?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" Sabrina Clemons said.

**Last note, I'm not into the mature rating because I'm in middle school. But I do it to make you guys happy. I love you guys, nevertheless. I'm so sorry for uploading this in such late schedule but just so you guys know, this is my schedule:**

**Monday: Popular Girl &amp; Bad Boy series.**

**Tuesday: My Cinderella series.**

**Wednesday: When The Bad Boys Come series.**

**Thursday: Trust Me series.**

**Friday: Danger Zone series (NEW SERIES).**

**Saturday: High Ride series (NEW SERIES).**

**Sunday: Detention Forever series (NEW SERIES).**

**So you'll know. Lol. So hopefully I'll see you guys on Fridays. I'm sorry for uploading this in short notice and in a short time period, I've been on a tight schedule. With my homework, projects, the inability to write such long words in one story, you'd think I'd have it in the bag. I'm just a female human, okay?**

**XxOoXxOo,**

**Karenlol.**


	2. Paradise

**Chapter 2**

**_All's fair in Love and War._ Quote from I don't know, it just happened to pop up.**

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Hey, you wanna come to my place? Maybe make out a little?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" Sabrina Clemons said.

I pushed her against the wild spread of lockers, and forcefully kissed her. "You're mine, Clemons." I whispered into her ear. "No, I'm fucking not." Sabrina replied in a husky voice. I like her voice.

I kissed her neck so vibrantly, I gave her a hickey. "Damn girl, you're fine." I spoke. I nibbled her ear as she moaned. "Ahem." I stopped.

Dawson, of course. "Hello, Dawson." I spoke in a monotone voice. "Hello Moon. Glad to see you're actually enjoying little bitchy Clemons here." I shrugged. "You jealous, or are you just pushing my buttons?" I snickered.

"Oh no," she dramatically dramatized. "I could never push the buttons off your coat. I'm just observing here to what makes you half the man you are." I scoffed.

"You're being ridiculous. Clem, let's bolt." I spoke, kissing and walking Sabrina to my house. I pinned down Sabrina on my bed, as we began to make out.

My tongue was grinding against her throat. I eventually got tired, so I began to kiss her neck. Dawson and Clemons were hot, but they were not my type.

I explored her neck as if it were a BBQ hot dog exploration. I took off her jacket, and shirt. Hmmm, no bra. "No bra?" I asked. "That is what makes it hotter." she growled.

I shrugged and went on, teasing her slowly. "Take me, I'm all yours. Take me to paradise." I heard her say. This was normal for me. I take home a girl everyday. I began kissing her outer rim, no exceptions.

She took my pants, and boxers off. Fair trade. I moaned when she kissed me, and teased my penis with her two fingers, stroking it slowly.

My turn. I began to take off her pants, and play with her. I bit her tip of her nipple, dare I say, and tore her underwear off.

"Does anyone know where the snacks are, cause this is interesting." I heard Dawson say. Dawson? How'd she get in here?

I signaled Dawson to go away. I licked Clemon's area, I went slow. "Give. Me. All. You. Have." she moaned. "I'm the master of sex, right?" I asked. No answer, okay, fine. "RIGHT?" I emphasized. Dawson was laughing.

I went in faster, and harder. "SHIT." she screamed in pleasure. Cum came out. "Bend over, bitch." I heard Dawson say. Didn't I tell her to go away?

I felt nimbler fingers cross my penis, dare I say, cock. It must be Dawson. She was licking my cock until I clutched an object and moaned.

"Scream for me, bitch!" she yelled. I moaned and groaned for more. "No more, just pleading. You've earned your pay." I felt this warm liquid form.

"Cum, baby. Cum." she said. She licked my thing faster and harder until I cracked. "S-Shit." I heard myself say. "My turn." she spoke. I rode on top of her.

Ally's POV:

I stripped my clothing. I groaned as Austin kept toying with my area. It makes me hate him. "Please stop playing with my affections, please." I begged.

He raised an eyebrow. "Affections?" I rolled my eyes. "Feelings towards this sex session." he stood silent. "I have an idea, let's take this outside." he said, lustfully. Outside? "Okay, fine. But if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming it on you, and you only."

He put his hands up in the air playfully. "Let's do this." he pushed me in the water. "I can't swim, I can't swim!" I shouted. "Oh god, Ally. I-" I grabbed him in the water.

"Haha, I got you." I laughed at his wet face. "Haha," he sarcastically laughed. "But let's see how you fare against the master of sex." he forcefully kissed me.

He touched my thigh and stayed there. Our tongues were touching each others' and his hand started traveling. Up to my breasts, he stopped. He rubbed them abrasively. I let out a gentle groan, and gradually, it got louder and louder.

"Faster, Austin, faster." I screamed. "Nah, I'm not feeling it. Maybe if you let me have intercourse with you anywhere, anytime." he lingered.

"A little bit stiff, aren't we?" he seductively asked. "Argh, fine. Just do it, I'm just really horny." I answered with a moan. We ended up wet on a table. He's on top of me

I spread my legs way out. He bent down to start my climax. He played with my area, fast and hard. I moaned, as if I hadn't met the sex master.

He stuck another finger in and started rubbing twice as hard. I begged him to come back to me, as he left. "I'll be right back. You stay sexy there. Don't move a muscle." he assured me.

I waited one minute, hard, wet. He came back at what looks like a... Vibrator?

The machine was cold inside my area. "This should loosen you up, bitch." he tried to turn the toy on. I turned it on for him. I moaned as he turned the toy on.

**Cliffy!~ **


	3. Author's Note

**Chapter 3**

**Um, this is not a chapter. I'm telling you this because I care about you and because I want you guys to have the best story experience ever.**

**First things first, thanks for reviewing. Seeing your reviews brighten up my day. Second, I love you guys. I love all my fannies!**

**So keep reviewing and keep staying my loyal fans. Last of all, I noticed a review that said that this fanfict has... Strange wording. Lol. It's because I'm in middle school. If you want, I will write more maturer. I will not disappoint you! I'm almost out of middle school anyway. So, I will write more on the dirty side, as long you keep reading my stories and keep being my fans. The dirty side is easy. I have this friend... Her mind is messed up.**

**Okay, that's about it. I'll see you next week, hopefully. I love you guys.**

**~Karenlol**

**Have a nice weekend!**


	4. Another Author's Note

**Chapter 4**

**Hi guys! I'm back from my long hiatus mode! I just graduated from my middle school. I'm so excited about high school.**

**Also, on another note, I'm discontinuing this story. But don't worry, I'm working on something else. So I just came back to fanfiction(ing), graduated, I'm discontinuing this story and putting a new story on what? Friday? Yeah. So I'm sorry for disappointing you and I hope you'll read my new story that I'll be working on. Bye!**

*****IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS, YOU CAN PM ME OR REVIEW. I WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF THERE ARE AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS OR MESSAGES*****

**~Karenlol**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Chapter 5**

**Okay, guys.**

**I've decided... And it's not very good news. That I've decided to concur this story right here. The good news is... That I'm uploading a new story.**

**Please continue to support me and no hate please.**

**Until next time.**

**:(**

**~Karenlol**


End file.
